mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:School Daze - Part 1/@comment-4066758-20180714233150/@comment-4066758-20180716214714
1: It's called a joke. 2: I'm not casting undue blame on Twilight; the blame is entirely on her. Ignoring her friends had already gotten her into trouble at least once before this (twice if you include the movie), so she should've known that ignoring them would come back to bite her, yet she did it anyway (but I already talked about that enough here). 3: I'm not making excuses, either. I'm pointing out the holes in your arguments, because you guys seem to keep missing the point of what I'm saying. And the point I'm trying laboriously to make is that by enforcing those rules after they've proven to be problematic, she brought everything on herself. If she had, at the very least, tried to change the regime, then she wouldn't be at fault. Barring that, there was another option. Allow to quote the transcript: "Twilight Sparkle: I get it. Things are getting off to a rougher start than expected. But that's okay! Spike: Who are you, and what have you done with Twilight Sparkle? Twilight Sparkle: Every school in Equestria follows these rules. As long as we do too, we'll be fine. Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should... try something new? Twilight Sparkle: The EEA will be here this afternoon for Friends and Family Day. They need to see a school that follows their guidelines. Fluttershy: Even if those guidelines aren't working? Twilight Sparkle: Well, then we have to try harder and make sure they do." Have you noticed it yet? The problem here isn't just what she said; it's what she DIDN'T say. It would've only taken 1 line of dialogue, and Twilight would've been absolved of any blame. Allow me to alter that last line of the what I quoted above, and I'll show you what I mean: "Fluttershy: Even if those guidelines aren't working? Twilight Sparkle: If there were other ways, I'd consider them, but there aren't any other options, and, since Neighsay will be here any minute, there's not enough time to come up with a plan." If she had given a reason as to why she couldn't change things up, that would've absolved of any blame. But no, she said, "well, then we have to try harder and make sure they do." 4: "'There was still a way for Twilight to bend the rules'? Didn't you call out Jonny Manz for suggesting such an idea in this comment ? You're contradicting yourself." It's like you know just enough about what I said to completely miss the point. My point in the older comment was that, if Twilight was caught voilating the E.E.A.'s standards and her school was closed for that reason, then Twilight wouldn't have been at fault. And my point in my most recent comment was that, if the Young Six were found while they were behaving, something which we ultimately can't be sure of, then the school closing wouldn't have been Twilight's fault. But since they were caught while misbehaving, and they were only doing so because of Twilight, the blame fell on her. The real irony is that, since the school still ends up shut down in all the scenarios we've all discussed, we're all proving that there were better ways for this episode to play out the way it did; none of which make Twilight responsible for the school getting shut down.